


Not on my couch

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Couches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I told you to get up from that couch immediately.”“I just sat down, Yuu. Why should I get up?”“Because you’ve just showered. Because you’ve got your bathrobe still on. And because it’s wet, and you’re ruining the upholstery.”





	Not on my couch

 

“Get up.”

Chinen raised his eyes on his boyfriend, standing on the doorstep of the living room.

“What did you say?” he asked, opening his eyes wide, surprised.

He saw Yuya get closer, with a look on his face that someone else might’ve called threatening, but that to him only seemed mildly irritated.

“I told you to get up from that couch immediately.” the elder repeated, apparently bothered by the smirk appeared on Yuri’s face.

“I just sat down, Yuu. Why should I get up?” he asked, still not understanding what was annoying him so much.

“Because you’ve just showered. Because you’ve got your bathrobe still on. And because it’s wet, and you’re ruining the upholstery.” Yuya replied, his voice angrier now.

Yuri lowered his eyes on himself for a moment, then he shrugged.

“I'm sorry, I hadn’t thought about it.” he said, but he didn’t move a muscle.

He knew the elder was going to get mad, and he knew it wasn’t wise to push his buttons, not about stuff like that, since he seemed to care so much.

But every time he told himself he shouldn’t have teased him, he still couldn’t stop.

It was too funny to see him get all flustered, as he tried not to react too excessively.

“Chinen... off my couch, _now_.” the elder hissed.

Yuri held back a smile, pretending to have gotten offended.

He stood up, looking Yuya straight in the eyes, challenging.

“I thought it was _our_ couch.” he replied, getting even more amused when he saw Takaki starting to hesitate.

“Of course it’s our couch. You know what I meant, Yuri. If it gets ruined...” he started to say, but in the end he stopped. He was less firm than before, and he looked so exasperated that the younger couldn’t help it and burst out laughing.

Quickly, then, he undid the sash keeping the bathrobe closed, letting it graciously fall on the ground and sitting down again.

“Yuri! What the hell are you...” the elder uttered, but he wasn’t giving a chance to complete his thought.

“I took off the wet bathrobe.” Chinen replied innocently, then he pointed at himself. “ _This_ is nothing your couch hasn’t already seen.” he said, with a sardonic grin.

The annoyance had disappeared from Yuya’s face, leaving room to exasperation.

He looked about to add something else, but in the end he sighed and sat next to him.

“It’s _our_ couch.” he muttered, pulling Yuri closer, and the younger laughed again and said nothing else.

All in all, he thought, to meet his boyfriend’s wishes, he could also stand sitting stark naked on the couch.


End file.
